Lelouch's Treasure Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch feels like going on an adventure for treasure. Along the way, he meets Luffy and Nami.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and One Piece is an anime that was done by Toei Animation.

Lelouch Lamperouge was in a greedy mood. He wanted to get some cash and he felt determined to achieve that petty goal of his. He got out of bed and danced to the living room. He jumped to the couch and sat next to C. C. He said, "Greetings C. C."

C. C. replied, "Hi Lelouch. What's going on?"

Lelouch threw his wallet around while saying, "I'm in the mood to get some quick cash."

C. C. paused and asked, "Quick cash?"

Lelouch said, "Don't take that term literally. It's not like I want to have a race with my wallet. What I desire is to get some money."

C. C. asked, "Do you plan on getting something useful with the cash or do you just want more money for the heck of it?"

Lelouch started dancing around the living room while saying, "Come on C. C. You know that I'm the kind of person who can't resist a good adventure story."

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "How does getting cash count as a adventure?"

Lelouch said, "The relevancy of my words is a topic that I hardly find interesting enough to discuss in further detail."

C. C. replied, "I'm not helping you get some quick cash."

Lelouch said, "I suspected that you would feel that way. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to go on this adventure without you."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and replied, "Have a nice time, but stay away with trouble."

Lelouch laughed and said, "Come on C. C. Trouble is one of the most essential steps of a proper adventure. Adventures would be super boring without the benefit of antics." Lelouch danced to the ground and started crawling out of the house.

Lelouch got into his car and started heading towards Suzaku Kururugi's house. Suzaku was Lelouch's best friend so Lelouch hoped that he could trick Suzaku into giving him some money. Lelouch knocked on Suzaku's house door. Suzaku opened the door. He had a grumpy and tired look on his face, because he considered Lelouch's antics to be exhausting. He said, "Hi Lelouch. How can I help you?"

Lelouch started jumping around while saying, "Greetings Suzaku. I have some high quality news to share with you."

Suzaku replied, "I'm not buying whatever type of nonsense that you're planning on selling."

Lelouch spoke in an excited tone while saying, "I'm not trying to sell anything this time." He started fiddling with Suzaku's mail box while saying, "I'm planning on receiving money."

Suzaku sarcastically replied, "What an admirable goal. Are you planning on getting money from me?"

Lelouch danced to Suzaku and said, "I sure am and I believe that I have the smug confidence needed to get the money that I rightfully desire."

Suzaku asked, "Why should I give you any money?"

Lelouch said, "Because of the main things about friendship is supplying each other with money."

Suzaku replied, "Then you're sure lacking in that department. You owe me two hundred thousand dolars."

Lelouch responded, "Come on Suzaku. Life's not about fairness."

Suzaku replied, "Well, let me tell you what this situation is about." Lelouch sighed, because he knew that this wouldn't end well for him. Suzaku said, "This situation is about you scramming so I suggest you start doing that."

Lelouch could tell that trying to get money from Suzaku was a hopeless case so he said, "Very well then. I'll start going away."

Suzaku replied, "Thank goodness."

Lelouch got offended and said, "Hey, at least give me a generous goodbye."

Suzaku sighed and replied, "Please exit my property."

Lelouch tried to talk in a fancy gentleman voice while saying, "Okay then Suzaku. I'm not the immature scoundrel that I used to be. I've grown quite a bit and I've become one of the most knowledgeable and insightful members of society." Suzaku rolled his eyes. Lelouch grabbed the mail out of Suzaku's mail box and started reading it.

Suzaku angrily said, "Give me my dang mail."

Lelouch replied, "Okay and I suggest you start getting a proper attitude." Suzaku shook his fist at Lelouch. Lelouch threw the mail at Suzaku's face and started running to his car.

Lelouch started driving around the city while thinking about where he could find more money. He said, "I suppose that I could find an adventure and tons of money from pirates. I should drive to a pirate ship and see if I can find any treasure." Lelouch opened his glove department and started digging around for a map. He got out a map and started reading it so he could finda nearby pirate ship.

A few hours later Lelouch arrived near Luffy's ship. Lelouch looked around and said, "This seems like a nice looking ship. I'm sure that it has plenty of money." He started doing a money dance.

Meanwhile, Luffy and Nami were on Luffy's ship. Nami sighed and said, "Things aren't exciting as they used to be. I want things to get a little more adventerous and exciting."

Luffy replied, "Come on Nami. Things are super epic."

Nami shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm not so sure about that. It seems like our adventures have been falling a predictable formula."

Luffy replied, "Things have been really good."

Lelouch climbed aboard and said, "It's time for things to get better. Don't you desire a more exciting life?"

Luffy looked at Lelouch and asked, "Who are you supposed to be?"

Lelouch said, "I don't get why people ask that. They should be asking people about who they are, not who they're supposed to be."

Luffy replied, "Then tell us who the heck you are."

Lelouch said, "Okay then. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge." Luffy and Nami didn't know who Lelouch Lamperouge was so just hearing his name wasn't enough information for them. Lelouch said, "I'm someone that's truly special. I'm the greatest, hippest, and most handsome adventure hero of all time." He stuck his hands in his pockets while saying, "I'm seeking a more exciting way. I'm hoping that you can help me seek a more proper adventure."

Nami was fascinated by Lelouch for how unique and handsome he seemed to be. She smiled and said, "You sound like a captivating person."

Lelouch had a smug smile on his face while replying, "I sure am."

Nami tapped Luffy on the head and said, "We should go on an adventure with this guy."

Luffy asked, "Why the heck should we do that?"

Lelouch felt like being a hypocrite so he asked, "May you start using more proper language?" Luffy screamed a bunch of curse words at Lelouch. Lelouch pretended to be offended while saying, "Oh my. You're lacking in the eloquent speaking department."

Luffy replied, "You seem like a foolish weirdo."

Lelouch said, "I'm going to have to disagree with that. I'm a charmer."

Nami tried not to blush while saying, "I agree with that."

Luffy asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Lelouch said, "Come on. Lets just go on a little adventure."

Nami grabbed Luffy and said, "A fun little adventure could benefit us. I know that you seek fun and adventure."

Luffy thought about it and replied, "I suppose that I can spare this Lelouch a guy a half hour for an adventure."

Lelouch had an amused look on his face while asking, "A half hour? This is the anime world, not the TV world."

Luffy angrily stared at Lelouch and said, "A half hour is all that I'm going to spare for you. You seem like the type of troublemaker that I don't want to associate with. Lets get this crap over with."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then. Start driving the ship."

Luffy asked, "Where am I supposed to drive to?"

Lelouch tried to hide his sneaky smile while saying, "Adventure is not about having a proper destination. It's about driving to any random place for the heck of it. Adventure doesn't follow any kind of stale pattern."

Nami replied, "That sounds so wonderful Lelouch. You're so smart and exciting."

Lelouch bowed to her and proudly said, "I'm the prince of smart excitement."

Luffy started driving the ship. He was tempted to drive to a random destination so he started chaoticlally driving the ship. Luffy screamed, "I'm crazy!"

Nami faced Lelouch and said, "I'm sorry about his weirdness."

Lelouch replied, "Don't worry about it."

Nami said, "I relate to your desire of adventure. Luffy and the others have been doing the same thing. It's getting boring."

Lelouch replied, "Then I'll make things more exciting. Is there any treasure in this place?"

Nami said, "Yes." She pointed to the room that was below the ship and said, "It's in there."

Lelouch replied, "How exciting. Keep your silly captain friend busy."

Nami responded, "Um, okay."

Lelouch went into the room so that he could check out the treasure. He looked around and opened one of the treasure chests. He saw that it had dozens of pounds of gold in the treasure chest. He grabbed the treasure chest and looked at his watch. He had been on the ship for twenty five minutes. He jumped out of the ship and started swimming in the ocean.

Luffy looked around and saw that Lelouch was swimming away and that he had stolen one of his treasure chests. Luffy angrily said, "You need to return that to me."

Lelouch replied, "I don't have to, because you stole the treasure. I'm going to return the treasure chest to the people that you stole them from."

Luffy was ticked off at Lelouch, but Nami was proud of him. She said, "You are quite the adventure hero. May I give you a kiss?"

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry, but C. C. has the treasure chest of my heart. I hope that you meet someone nice. I recommend never dating that dorky guy." Nami nodded. Luffy frowned while Lelouch swam away.


End file.
